brainslugfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wider World
Data gleaned from the AD&D World Builders Guidebook Chapter 1: Approaches *A large range of climates/landforms, but Nairu is in the temperate region, surrounded by mountains, forests and plains *A lot of sites of interest, including caverns, cities, dungeons, extraplanar (!), fortresses/strongholds, ruins, shrines and the wilderness *In the immediate campaign setting the cultures are generally mercantile and renaissance/post-renaissance. There are the ruins of an ancient culture around, and more cultures populate the world *The situations in Nairu include: exploration, frontier, magical, race dominance and religion. *The recorded history influencing the campaign includes: ancient artifacts, balkanization, migration. Chapter 2: World and Planetology *Planet name: Calli *World shape: Sphere *World size: Earth sized (8000 mile diameter) *Hydrographic percentage: approx 50% surface water *Regional Land and Water Distribution according to polyhedral regions: 1 water region, 4 water/min isles, 5 water/maj isles, 4 water/land, 3 land/maj seas, 2 land/min waters, 1 land. *Land regions divided into: 5 continents, one size 4, one size 3, one size 2, two size 1 *Seas divided into: 3 seas, one size 5, one size 3, one size 2 *6 continental plates, two size 5, two size 4, two size 1 *Plate movements and mountain chains Key to Plates map: a: mild, rare seismic, no volcanic activity, medium mountains b: geysers and hot springs, medium mountains c: deep sea trench d: low mountains, mild, uncommon seismic activity e: medium mountains, sparse extinct volcanoes f: medium volcanoes, numerous dormant volcanoes g: rift system, numerous extinct volcanoes h: low mountains, moderate, common seismic activity i: low mountains, moderate, common seismic activity j: medium mountains, sparse extinct volcanoes k: medium mountains, sparse active volcanoes, mild, rare seismic activity *Climatology: Earth normal *Seasonal variance: Earth normal *Ocean currents (purple) and wind patterns (orange) Chapter 3: Continents and Geography *Regional Hydrography: Island-Continent *Region map (sub-arctic, temperate, sub-tropical in descending order): * Chapter 4: Kingdoms and Sociology *Cultural characteristics: approx European, Renaissance *Races are completely intermixed in Nairu, though there is some segregation into districts for the poorer citizens. Humans are dominant by number. *Language: human is a the Common Tongue. Every other race can speak it, as well as their own native tongue. Whether they have a written system is outlined in each racial page. *Technology level: Renaissance, with some remaining technology of an ancient race which is not understood and cannot be altered *Government: Democracy, with some bureaucracy, plutocracy, syndicracy, and a loose confederacy with surrounding settlements. *Social alignment: Lawful good is what is intended, though the citizens mostly run the range of Good alignments. *Situation in Nairu: Technological and Magical Advances *Subsistence Systems: Heavy agriculture, fishing, grazing/herding, very little forestry (regulated by the elves!), some hunting and a little bit of gathering, industry, mining, and trade. *Nairu Valley map: Chapter 5: Cities and Provinces *For individual city and town statistics, see the city pages: Nairu Avondiel Astirel Karn Sans Dirth Yorr Darkhaven *The Sites of Interest in the Nairu Valley are already marked on the map in the previous section. *In the temperate band of the continent, which is inhabited by the Nairu Valley as well as other locales, most of the generic flora and fauna of medieval Europe can be found. Beyond that, there are a few creatures that may some as a surprise. Some examples follow below. In the Plains: *Small herbivores: rabbits, mice, insects *Large herbivores: bison, cattle, horses *Small carnivores: birds, snakes, insects, weasels *Large carnivores and monstruous carnivores are mostly absent because of humanoid occupation, but the occassional starving wolf or other carnivore might come out this far. In the Forests: *Small herbivores: rabbits, mice *Large herbivores: deer *Small carnivores: foxes, snakes, birds, weasels, raccoons, badgers *Large carnivores: bears, wolves *Monstruous carnivores: wargs, the "gargantuan", giant spiders, chimera In the Mountains: *Small herbivores: jackrabbits, mice, insects *Large herbivores: goats *Small carnivores: birds, insects *Large carnivores: bears, mountain lions, wolves *Monstruous carnivores: griffons, dragons In the Swamps: *Small herbivores: tortoises, insects, mice, fish *Large herbivores: hippopotamus *Small carnivores: birds, frogs, insects, tree cats, otters *Large carnivores: crocodiles *Monstruous carnivores: carnivorous plants! Chapter 6: History and Mythology History Current year 243. Years before the current human calendar begins run backwards in order. Recent Events: *242: Following a chain of events started 100 years ago, the mayor Marduk declares to the world, 'The Gods are dead!'. He is assassinated, but the damage is done. *236: Monster incursion *234: Intrigue/scandal *232: Intrigue/scandal *227: Intrigue/scandal *222: Raids/brigandage *221: Rebellion *217: Foreign wars *189: Important ancient texts are revealed, increasing the availability and achievability of magic to people of all walks of life. *164: The first mayor of Nairu is appointed, and laws are finally applied to the city. its laissez-faire reputation persists. *143: Adventurer-archaeologists discover the Nairu mechanism and the city is thrust above the mountain in its present form. Middle Period Events: *100: The Gonnist religion becomes the dominant religion, taking precedence on the continent. *50: Exploration/Colonization *0: Revolution *-50: Revolution *-100: Kingdom decline/fall *-150: The cults of the Divine Princes make their first appearances in written history. *-200: Invasion/raids *-250: Exploration/colonization *-300: Decadence Ancient Age Events (800 plus years ago): *-600: The Empire of the Ancients falls, due to a plague. *-700: Migrations - many more humanoids move into the Nairun Valley as the power of the Ancient Empire grows. *-800: The Empire of the Ancients rises in the Nairun Valley. The floating city was constructed. *-900: An epic war *-1000: A natural cataclysm *-1100: Supremacy of the ancients *-1200: A golden age *-1300: Racial wars 'Mythology' (This is not the generation of the "dead" gods, or the four elements. This is generation of the "Divine Princes", who do appear to the citizens of Nairu) The Divine Princes *Started off as a human cult, in contact with other pantheons *4 great princes, 7 intermediate level princes, 6 lesser princes, 10 demi-princes *Types: Some are racial princes, some celestial, all are hero-stewards (ascended humans, appointed to be the stewards after the "dead" gods). *They are Meddlesome. The Great Princes: *Rula: Rulership, Prosperity, Sky *Olae: Love, Agriculture *Marais: Animals, Sun, Time *Taraquin: Hunting The intermediate level Princes: *Emae: Peace, War, Earth *Seteppe: Prophecy, Magic, Death *Durona: Dawn, Marriage *Cirta: Fire, Strength *Maritae: Nature, Children, Crafts *Aodolin: Wind, Evil, Weather *Jomus: Music, Arts, Poetry The Lesser Princes: *Kiro: Disease *Eositen: Oceans *Boron: Moon, Messenger *Oranos: Guardianship, Good *Serates: Fate, Justice *Mirion: Competition, Thunder The Demi-Princes: *Ozka: Seasons *Septis: Plants *Haremes: Darkness *Jorortis: Fertility *Richimes: Light *Marilos: Metalwork *Xephora: Mischief *Predatim: Redemption *Graeus: Trade *Sodono: Wisdom 'Cosmology' *Astronomy: wildspace, with spheres *System organisation: Heliocentric, 1 sun *Number of planets: 12 Category:Places